La promise
by JanDara
Summary: Jade et Charlotte sont sur le point d'entrer en septième année à Poudlard, l'une mariée à 17 ans et l'autre ne sait plus vraiment où elle est rendue avec la gente masculine... Amour, drame et bitcherie sont au rendez-vous! ATT. Chap. retravaillés! :D
1. Chapter 1

La promise…

Chapter 1: Pourquoi...?

Ça y était... J'étais promise… J'allais me marier à un mangemort à mes 17 ans.

Pourquoi moi? Cette information, je ne l'avais pas… C'était sûrement les coûts de la vie d'une fille de riche. Je n'avais pas encore connu l'amour et voilà qu'on m'enlevait la chance de le connaître. Avec cette horrible nouvelle j'ai complètement oubliée de me présenter. Mon nom est Jade Williams. Les larmes coulèrent une fois de trop sur mon visage meurtri. Je m'installai devant mon miroir. Mes longs cheveux châtains tombaient devant mes yeux rouges. Peut-être qu'il allait être beau… peut-être pas… peut-être allait-il me battre ou peut-être même me tuer… Je ne retournais même pas lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

- Jade? Demanda ma mère avec un ton léger.

- Oui mère? Dis-je en essuyant rapidement mes yeux d'un revers de main.

- Ton père te cherche… décent tout de suite. Et puis change maintenant d'attitude je te

pris… Tu s'est bien que nous faisons cela pour ton bien.

- Pour mon bien! Depuis quand vous vous préoccuper de moi! Vous n'êtes jamais là. Je peux même dire que je me suis élevée tout seule! Surtout avec le fait

que père n'est jamais là à cause de son poste au ministère et que toi, bien sûr, tu le suis partout comme un petit chien…

Je n'avais même pas fini de dire ma phrase que je sentis la main de ma mère gifler ma joue.

- NE ME REDIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA JADE WILLIAMS! Dit-elle en rugissant. TON PÈRE T'ATTEND EN BAS! DÉCENT IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Elle partie en claquant la porte. Je venais de toucher une corde sensible: son "indépendance". Tant pis, elle avait ruiner ma vie et ma jeunesse en partie. Je mis une robe bleue et des escarpins en coton blanc et je descendis les marches rapidement. Mon père qui était depuis son jeune âge, un homme sans pitié au caractère froid, ne montrait guère ces sentiments. Avec l'âge, il avait gagné quelques rides et des cheveux blancs, mais il était toujours rasé de très près.

- Père ? Dis-je froidement, vous m'avez appelé?

- Oui. Je voulais te mentionner que pour la fête de tes 17 ans, tu devras bien te

tenir car le maître va être là. Il va te présenter ton futur époux.

- Oui père, dis-je soumise.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le lendemain, je sortis tôt le soir. Je voulais respirer une dernière fois une

bouffée de liberté. Il ne me restait que 3 jours avant cette fameuse soirée. La

rue sur laquelle je marchais était déserte. Il n'était pas si tard que ça pourtant. Ma mère refusait que j'utilise la magie hors de la maison et hors de l'école. Elle m'avait confisqué ma baguette dès que j'eus l'âge de raison. De tout façon, je ne pouvais pratiquer la sorcellerie à l'extérieur de Poudlard qu'à partir de mes 17 ans. Dans 3 jours...

Que fais-je dans cette rue? Elle est complètement déserte… pourquoi suis-je sortie? Il

n'y a personne à observer de toute façons, pensais-je.

Je commençai à rebrousser chemin quand une voix m'interpella.

- Mademoiselle! Excusez-moi!

Je me retournais et je vis un homme à grande stature. Il avait les cheveux

courts de couleur brun pâle casi-argenté. Il était très beau.

- Votre foulard… il est tombé… dit-il rapidement. Son regard se figea.

Pascal, me dit-il en me tendant la main. Je m'appelle Pascal Adelson.

- Moi je m'appelle Jade, dis-je chaleureusement. Es que je peux? Lui demandai-je

en pointant mon foulard qui se trouvait dans sa main.

- Ah bien sure! Dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Il glissa sa main en dessous de

mes cheveux et il y passa le foulard. Un frisson parcouru le bas de mon dos. Je

fis un pas vers l'arrière.

- Je suis désolé… Dit-il

- Non… c'est moi… je suis désolé. Écoutez Pascal je dois m'en aller...

Je couru de tout soul, mais une main rattrapa mon bras. Il m'avait

rattrapé. Je fis volte face et par surprise il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres vermeilles. Je pu enfin m'enfuir. Arriver chez moi, je passais par la fenêtre que j'avais laissé ouverte et je m'effondrai à terre.

*Il m'a embrassé…pensais-je en passant mes fin doigts sur

mes lèvres.*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Lève-toi bon sens! Dit mon père en rentrant dans ma chambre.

Hier soir je m'étais endormi à l'endroit où je m'étais effondré. J'avais rêvé de

cet homme aux épaules larges et à la nuque parfaite. Je m'efforçais de ne pas

oublier le goût de ces lèvres, sa douceur.

- Nous partons.

- Mais où allons-nous, père? Dis-je surprise par une tel nouvelle.

- Nous allons habiter au manoir ou va se donner ta fête. Le manoir des Malfoy.

Alors je t'avertis… Si tu fais que cela soit qu'une bêtise, je n'hésiterai pas à

te punir. Ne crois pas avoir une chance en pensant que tu es ma fille. Nous

partons cet après-midi. Soit prête!

Il partit en claquant la porte. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette vie, je tombai sur mon lit en sanglot. Pourquoi moi? Cette question me traversait très souvent la tête, mais je ne trouvais jamais de raison. Je me levais, pris une des valises posées à terre par un de nos elfes de maison et je commençai à faire mes bagages. Quand j'eus fini, je me mis a écrire une lettre a ma meilleure amie : Charlotte Black. Charlotte faisait partie d'une famille de mangemort très reconnue. Sa famille ne l'aimait pas beaucoup car sont père

rejetait tout idéaux concernant le maître et la race la plus "noble", les sangs

purs. Son père était mort l'année dernière tué par sa propre cousine. Elle avait

les cheveux bouclés, rouges et de grands yeux brun foncé qui a la lumière du

soleil paraissait acajou. Elle possédait un caractère assez prononcé et agissait des fois comme une garce, mais je l'aimais comme elle était. Elle vivait un amour irréalisable pour l'unique professeur des défences contre les forces du mal, Rémus Lupin. Il avait l'air constamment fatigué, même si n'avait qu'un cours par journée. Je ne voyais pas vraiment se que Charlotte lui trouvait...

Chères amie,

je vais rencontré dans quelques jours mon futur époux. Je suis si malheureuse.

Pourquoi moi? Je me pose souvent cette question, mais il n'y a aucune réponse.

Il faut que je vous raconte la rencontre que j'ai faite hier soir. Je me

promenais dans la rue quand le foulard que je portais est parti au vent sans que je m'en

rende compte. Un homme m'interpella et me redonna mon foulard en le plaçant sous

mes cheveux. Ayant un peu peur de se qu'il allait me faire je me mis à courir, mais il me

rattrapa. Il me retourna et plaça ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fus un

chaste baisé rien de plus, mais je ne peux oublié sa douceur. Je crois que je

suis éprise de lui. C'est con, vous ne trouvez pas? Je ne le reverrai plus cet homme. On aurait dû se trouver avant. Je dois l'oublier. J'espère que de ton côté ça

va. J'attends de tes nouvelles. Raconte-moi un peu sur tes amours (même si je sais qui c'est ;) )

Je t'aime fort.

À bientôt!

Jade

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Côté de Charlotte :

Je pris la lettre de Jade et la lu rapidement. Pauvre elle, il faudra vraiment que je lui apprenne à dire se qu'elle pense à ses parents… Je pris une plume et

commençai à écrire.

Chère Jade,

depuis la mort de mon père, j'arrive à peine à subsister avec le peu d'argent qu'il m'a laissé. Ma famille ne m'aime pas plus qu'avant, les salopards. Harry Potter est venu me voir. Oui oui… Le survivant. Il est venu s'excuser pour le décès de Sirius. Il fait tellement pitié. Il se croit coupable de sa mort. Nous avons parlé tout l'après-midi avant qu'il ne parte. Il avait l'air si déprimé. Il avait toujours ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude et cette fameuse cicatrice au front. Il n'est pas très mon genre... Tu comprends? Il faudrait que je me mette à rechercher un gosse plus accessible... Peut-être… mais je ne le ferais pas… Je l'aime cet homme. J'aime sa façons de me parlé lorsqu'il m'explique quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, sa façons de marcher, son odeur lorsqu'il s'approche de moi… J'aime tout de cet homme Jade, mais il me considère seulement comme étudiante de plus dans le lot de jeune fille de l'école. C'est comme ça..

Pour ton mariage, essaie de faire la plus laide possible... Peut-être que le marié vas te rejetter... Qui sais...?

Je t'aime fort!

Charlotte

Ps : Es-tu déjà allé sur le chemin de traverse? Si non et tu as le temps, voudrais-tu m'y

accompagner?

Voilà. J'avais fini la lettre. Je l'envoyai avec mon hibou, Phil. Pourquoi l'avais-je surnommé Phil? C'était le nom de mon ex. Il avait un tête d'hibou... Mais qu'elle tête, mon dieu! Il était laid et quand j'y repensais, je me décevais... J'avançais à travers la maison légué à mon père avant de mourir. Il est lugubre, froid, humide et noir. Il sert de refuge à l'Ordre du Phœnix. Lupin en fait parti. Je le regarde très souvent… en cachette. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une groupie. En se moment il y a une réunion. Je descend les escaliers et je m'assis sur la dernière marche. Il est minuit. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je souffre d'insomnie depuis que la directrice de l'orphelinat où je vivais m'annonce que mon père, que je ne connaissais pas, était mort. Je rêvais de le voir que ce soit qu'une fois. Je ne connaissais pas encore son identité, mais peu après,

j'appris par Dumbledore qui il était. Il a lu ensuite, devant moi tout se qui

m'était légué. C'est comme ça que j'héritai d'un manoir…

Toutes les personnes présentent à la réunion sortirent par la porte de la cuisine.

Rémus ne sortie pas. Et si j'allais me faire une petite collation…

En entrant par la porte de la cuisine, j'eu les regards de Tonks, Maugrey et

Remus sur moi.

- Excusez-moi, mais la réunion n'est pas finie.

- À ce que je sache, le manoir m'appartient et j'y fait ce que je veux…

Le silence fut radical. La bouche de Tonks se referma sur cette phrase qui n'avait pas vraiment eu d'effet sur moi...

- Et bien, Charlotte. Content de vous voir… Dit Tonks avec une pointe d'ironie

dans la voie.

- Moi aussi, dis-je en sortant un sourire de pétasse.

Rémus me regarda bizarrement après cet affront et continua de parler à Fol Oeil tout en me jetant parfois un regard du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça…? J'ai quelque chose dans le visage ou quoi? Je sors le jus du réfrigérateur et m'en sers un verre. Je prends un biscuit aux pépites de chocolat et je m'installe sur le comptoir pour profiter en paix de ma collation. Je lève le regard vers le groupe qui se tient devant moi. Ils ont l'aire de rigoler... Je vois Tonks rougir aux propos de Remus… Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Cette fille n'a même pas une version originale d'elle-même. Je veux dire qu'elle change tellement souvent d'apparence qu'on ne sais jamais si c'est vraiment elle.

- Charlotte… Sers-nous les bières au beurre qui sont dans le réfrigérateur.

- Lève-toi et marche Fol Oeil, tu n'as peut-être qu'une vrai jambe, mais tu peux encore marcher à se que je sache, dis-je en lui adressant un regard qui tue.

Je sortis de la cuisine en marchant lentement, profitant des regards un peu

perturbés du trio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfiction ! ˆˆ

J'ai écris cette fanfiction pour mon amie Emilie et son amour de la vie hihihi! Le 2eme chapitre ne va pas tarder ! ˆˆ REVIEWS:P :P :P


	2. Chapter 2

Attention : Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils n'appartiennent qu'à elle! ˆˆ

La promise…

Chapitre 2

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Côté charlotte :

Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil vint me réveiller. Un loup…j'avais rêvé d'un loup. Ça voulait dire quoi au juste ? Ce n'était pas un petit loup mais un gros. Il était énorme, mais il ne me faisait pas peur... Étrange. Un grognement venant de mon estomac vint perturber mes pensées. J'avais faim. Je pris mon peignoir et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne. Je me sentais si seule. Chaque matin je me réveillais et j'étais seule. Je n'étais pas une fille très remarquée à l'école, donc pas beaucoup d'amis. La seule à qui je pourrais confier ma vie était Jade. Malheureusement, ses parents ne m'aimaient pas. La cause ? Ma famille… Les Blacks étaient très proches des Williams. Ma famille leurs avait sûrement dit que j'étais une traître et une fille conçue hors mariage. J'ouvris la porte de la cuisine et je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur. Je n'avais pas le goût ce matin de me préparer quelque chose de compliquer… Je pris ma baguette et lançai un sort que j'avais appris à l'orphelinat.

« _Cosinum Culinat_ »

Un plat apparu avec plein de mets, les uns les plus délicieux que les autres. Je m'installai rapidement sur la table sur laquelle Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey avaient été hier soir. Je mangeai tout se qui me paru bon. Ensuite, pensant être seule, je me fis couler un bain. J'enlevai mes vêtements en me regardant dans le miroir. J'avais changé depuis l'année dernière. À mon corps s'étaient ajoutées des très jolies formes. Malheureusement, je ne les montrais jamais. Selon Jade, si je mettais des vêtements un peu plus colorés, un peu plus légers, il y aurait un tas de jeunes hommes à ma poursuite. Je ne croyais pas vraiment ça Je m'habillais tous les jours avec des couleurs sombres. Des vêtements amples, sans formes.

Quand le bain fut près, j'enlevai le reste de vêtement qui me restais et plongeai dans toute cette eau chaude. Qu'elle détente ! Un petit luxe ! Je m'endormie aussitôt, bercée par les bras de l'eau. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir…

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*

Côté Jade :

- Jade ! Dépêche-toi ! Enfile ta robe et descends ! La fête va bientôt commencer !

Le temps était passé si vite que je n'avais pas réalisé que ça y était. C'était maintenant. J'allai connaître mon époux. Dès fois je me demandais si je n'étais pas toute seule. En tout cas une des seule filles a être obligée d'aimer quelqu'un. L'amour de ma vie se trouvait en se moment a l'extérieur… Je ne sais où a Londres… Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de moi, j'en étais sûr.

* Moi et ma chance légendaire, ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout!*

Sortant de ma chambre, Julie m'attendais à l'extérieur. Julie était l'un des amies que je ne partageait pas avec Charlotte. Elle était dans le même dortoir à a

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je étonnée

- Je suis venue soutenir ma très grande amie pour le jour le plus terrible de sa vie.

- Merci… ça me fait vraiment plaisir, lui dis-je en lui plaquant un bizou sonore sur la joue.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers en nous tenant la main. Des portes gigantesques nous attendaient. Nous les poussâmes pour nous retrouver devant une foule d'invité les uns les plus arrogant que les autres.

* Qu'elle bande d'hypocrite* pensais-je.

Nous nous installâmes à côté de mes parents. Mon père se leva et se dirigea vers le centre de la salle. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et lança un "_Sonorus_".

- Accueillons chaleureusement ma fille, Jade qui se mariera prochainement avec…

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*

Côté Charlotte:

Un frisson parcourue mon corps au complet. Il déplaça sa main sur mes cuisses pour les entre ouvrir. Il remonta pour se placer entre mes deux jambes. Je ne pouvais voir son visage… Il était complètement flou. Je pus enfin le voir… UN LOUP !

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je n'étais plus dans la baignoire ou je m'étais endormie… J'essayai de bouger, mais une serviette retenait mes jambes ensembles. Quelqu'un m'avait sortie du bain et m'avais enveloppée dans une serviette. Mais qui…? Je rêvais du même loup des semaines durant. Les scènes étaient chaque fois différentes. Cette fois-ci une scène torride… Pas si torride que ça en fait. Mais ça l'était assez pour me rendre chaude… Oh Mon Dieu Charlotte… arrête de pensé a ça… si seulement c'était avec Lupin que je faisais l'amour… Mais non… De toute façon ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Enfin ! Tu t'es décidée à te réveiller.

Cette voix me paraissait si... Je la connaissais... Oh non!

- Lupin ? Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? Dis-je en recouvrant mon corps de la seule serviette.

- Je t'ai rapporté des vêtements pour que tu les mettes… dit-il avec sa voix douce comme le miel.

Je les pris et poussai Remus hors de la chambre. Je sentais du rouge remonté aux joues. J'avais HONTE ! Il m'avait vu toute nue…

*OH MON DIEU…que s'était plaisant… NON ! Ne pense surtout pas à ça… Il ne te désire pas… s'il te désirait là je serais d'accord avec le fait que s'était plaisant… Mais là non…*

Je mis le chandail et le pantalon que Re…Lupin m'avait rapporté et me regardai dans un petit miroir qu'il y avait dans la chambre.

*Il n'aurait pas pu m'apporter quelque chose de mieux quand même…* me dis-je.

Il m'avait apporté des vêtements beaucoup trop petit pour moi. Ils serraient extrêmement. Sur le chandail, il était inscrit « Don't love your band ! » Très charmant ! Mon pantalon était noir et moulant…

*Pourquoi moi ? HEIN ? Je peux pas sortir avec sa …*

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*

Côté Jade:

Un homme capuchonné s'approcha de nous. Mon père se mit à genou pour baiser la main de l'homme.

- Notre maître… le tout puissant…

L'homme capuchonné me regarda et laissa tomber son manteau à terre, le capuchon compris… Qu'il était beau ! Des cheveux bruns aux reflets noirs en battaille, des yeux d'aciers et le regard dur et sec sur un visage juvénile et pourtant si doux. Il m'inspirait plus de peur que de respect. Je baissai le regard tellement il était intimidant.

- Voyons, voyons… n'ayez pas peur de moi… ma future tendre et chère épouse.

Il prit mon menton et le releva. Je le regardai… Il n'était pas sensé d'être vieux lui ?

- Je répondrai a toute question quand nous serons marié…

* Attend il a lu dans mon esprit… c'est pas bon… pas du tout….* pensais-je a se moment.

Il se retourna vers les invités et leur dit combien il était content d'avoir enfin trouvé une femme pour lui. Tout le monde applaudit. La soirée se termina lentement. Tout les mangemorts se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives… Mes parents étaient très excités. La seule pensée d'avoir une liaison « honorable » avec le maître, moi, leur semblait fantastique. Toute la soirée, Il avait été si tendre avec moi, même doux, mais ce n'était que façade. J'en étais sure. Du moins pour le moment. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte :

- Jade !... CHANCEUSE !

*Attend elle parle de mon « futur » mari ?* Une blonde au yeux en amande s'avança et sauta sur mon lit ou j'étais couchée.

- Julie… ne dit pas ça… Et puis arrête de sauter, tu vas casser le lit !

Elle s'arrêta et me sera fort contre elle.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Dis-toi au moins que le maître va te donner tout se que tu voudras. Et puis tu ne semblais pas si malheureuse a l'apprendre…

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est vrai qu'il est beau, mais de là à tomber immédiatement amoureuse de lui ? Non, vraiment pas. Je pense encore à la rencontre que j'ai faite dans mon quartier. Cet homme, j'en suis tombé amoureuse.

* Tu pourrais tout simplement l'oublier, non? Me demandais-je... Le lord noir n'était pas si laid que ça... Il était même très beau...*

- Tu sais quoi, dis-je à Julie, qu'il aille se faire foutre le beau du quartier!

Nous nous endormîmes, une a côté de l'autre. C'était bien d'être en sa compagnie!

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0*

Ce n'est pas un très chapitre et j'en suis désolé... :S Je vais faire mieux la prochaine fois mais pour le moment… COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS TROUV… ? hihihi (folle en délire) Bon moi je me met au boulot ;) un autre chapitre m'attend !


	3. Chapter 3

Attention : Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils n'appartiennent qu'à elle! ˆˆ

La promise…  
Chapitre 3

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°  
Côté Charlotte:

Je sortis enfin de la pièce sous le regard curieux de Lupin. J'avais mit un temps fou à penser si je sortais par la porte ou si je sautais par la fenêtre pour m'enfuir… Il me regarda si… ahhhh ! Son regard ! J'aime ce regard un tantinet pervers…

- Explications, Lupin…  
- Et bien… dit-il un peu trop lentement, je suis rentré après une mission confiée par Dumbledore et j'ai entendu l'eau couler. Je me suis dit que quelqu'un avait oublié de fermer le robinet. Je suis monté et je t'ai vue. Tu dormais. J'ai cru que ce n'était pas très bien alors je t'ai sortie de là…

Il rougit légèrement.  
*Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… je vais m'évanouir… qu'il est sexy !*  
Je déglutis. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Son regard se planta dans le mien. Je me serais volontairement jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser le plus sauvagement possible, mais cela était impossible. Un ange passa…

- Au juste, c'est la première fois que je te vois si… si serrée… dit-il avec un sourire séducteur. Un sourire qui en disait long…

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Pour se regard et se sourire…  
*Putain… il va me tuer cet homme…*pensais-je en soupirant.

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°

Le lendemain, je sortis sur le chemin de traverse. Jade n'avait pas répondu à ma carte alors je décidai d'y aller seule. Le Chemin était comme toujours grouillant d'activités. Je croisai un tas de monde. Harry était là lui aussi. Hermione et Ron l'accompagnait partout ou il allait depuis la mort de son parrain. Ils avaient peur sûrement qu'il fasse quelque chose de mauvais.

- Charlotte ? demanda Hermione, est-ce qu'on pourrais te demander une faveur ?  
- Oui, vas-y je t'écoute !  
- Nos parents cherchent un endroit pour qu'on passe les vacances scolaires. Depuis les évènements, les parents de Ron ne peuvent plus nous accueillir. Ils disent que l'endroit est insécure. Alors, on se demandait si tu avais la gentillesse d'accepter… Dit-elle avec une certaine difficulté dans la voix.  
- Es-ce qu'on peut loger chez toi ? demanda Ron rapidement, ne pouvant plus attendre qu'Hermione finisse sa question.  
- Mais quelle question ! Bien sure que vous êtes bienvenus chez moi. Cependant, je vous averti que l'état de ma maison est pitoyable.

Hermione afficha un sourire et ajouta :

- Quand peut-on arriver chez toi ?  
- Quand vous voulez. Il va falloir se dépêcher… c'est le début de l'année dans 3 semaines.

Nous fîmes nos emplettes et nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la cheminée la plus proche. Ron prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu. Des flammes vertes sortirent du foyer. Il se plaça à l'intérieur de l'âtre et dit haut et fort :  
« Le terrier ! »  
Il disparut aussitôt. Hermione et moi ne tardâmes pas à aller le rejoindre. Le terrier… Endroit où je voudrais vivre. Endroit chaleureux, accueillant, pas comme mon manoir.  
Mme Weasley m'invita à manger. La soirée passa lentement. Fred et George étaient présents. Les jumeaux faisaient partie de mes béguins. Leur corps musclé grâce au quidditch et leur peau laiteuse étaient dans mes plans d'hommes parfais. Ils étaient de proies plus faciles que Remus.  
* Attend… des proies ? Charlotte… reviens sur terre.*  
Je les regardai plusieurs fois pendant la soirée. Mme Weasley pris la parole :

- Alors, tu te charges de loger tous mes enfants ici présent ?  
- Fred et George vont venir aussi ? Dis-je en avalant de travers.  
- Mais bien sûr, que pensais-tu ? Que nous allions rester ici ? dit Fred, nous partons avec toi dès ce soir.  
- Euh…

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George et Ginny ne me donnèrent pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Ils montèrent à leur chambre pour préparer leurs affaires. Quand nous fûmes enfin près, nous prîmes à nouveau la cheminée. Mettant le pied ou il ne le fallait pas, Ron eu un casi-arrêt cardiac.

- Black... Pourquoi avez-vous apporté tous se monde ici ? Aboya Maugrey.

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°  
Côté Jade:

Une bonne semaine s'écroula depuis la soirée ou, enfin, je connu mon époux. Julie était là, à mes côtés 24h sur 24. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire à Charlotte. Elle devait s'inquiéter à mon sujet. Je prends un papier et lui écris un bref message.

Chère Charlotte,  
ici tout va bien. J'ai rencontré mon futur époux. Tu ne me croiras pas si je te le dis. Je préfère te le dire en personne. Il va falloir que tu attendes. Je vais rester chez le maître pour le reste de mes vacances. Julie m'a accompagné durant ces jours. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas vraiment mais essaie de faire un effort. D'accord ?  
Je t'aime !  
Jade.

Je montai à la volière et envoyai le message.

- Alors… à qui contes-tu tes malheurs, Williams ? Dis une voix en arrière de moi.  
- De qui je me mêle Malfoy ? Dis-je de mauvaise humeur.

J'étais à Serpentard. Tout les serpentards idolâtrent Malfoy me direz-vous ? Et non ! Je le hais ! Dès le premier jour ou nous nous sommes vus, la première fois que nos yeux se sont croisés, je l'ai haïs. Lui et ses deux gardes du corps : Crabbe et Goyle. Deux gars complètement stupide qui le suivait partout. Dès fois, je m'imagine comment Malfoy se débrouillerais sans ces deux gars. Il était sûrement venu avec son père qui avait assisté à la soirée.

- Ta vie est-elle si ennuyante pour que tu viennes ennuyer la mienne aussi ? Dis-je sans vraiment y avoir pensé. Je me tournai.

Le gars que j'avais connu : petit, nez crochu, cheveux aplatis avec une tonne de gel sur le crâne, avait cédé place à un jeune homme musclé, avec de belles formes, avec une belle voix et un de ces visage que l'on n'oublie jamais. Il était complètement changé.

- Ne reste pas en apnée trop longtemps Williams, le bleu ne te va pas très bien. Respire…  
*Maintenant il me donne des conseils ? Non mais ça va pas ? *

- Va-t-en Malfoy… tu me provoques un de ces maux de crâne ! Dis-je en me retournant vers mes appartements.

Sa main me rattrapa et me poussa brusquement vers un mur.

- Moi, tu me provoques tout cours… Jade…

À attendre mon nom être prononcé par lui, j'eu la nausée. Il se rapprocha de moi et souleva ma robe de sorcier pour caresser une de mes jambes. Un frissons démesuré me parcourue le corps au complet. Ses mains me paraissait expérimentées ; se n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, j'en étais sure. Ses yeux d'acier me lançaient des regards passionnés. Heureusement, ce sentiment n'était pas partagé. Il se colla de plus en plus entre mes jambes. Son désir se faisait sentir de plus en plus fortement contre ma cuisse. Sa respiration se faisait forte. J'essayai de me libérer de son emprise. Ça ne doit pas continuer, sinon mon esprit animal va sortir et quand il sort, il fait des ravages…

- Malfoy… arrête…. Arrête je te dis ! Lui dis-je en le poussant le plus loin possible de moi. Je t'avertie… si tu t'approche encore ne serais-ce qu'une autre fois de...  
- …De toi ? Oh j'ai peur… Que vas-tu faire ?  
- Te dénoncer à mon fiancé, dis-je d'un ton ferme et net. Tu as peur maintenant n'es-ce pas ?

Il était devenu aussi blanc qu'un dras. Il recula et redescendit les escaliers en courant. *Non mais quel trouillard !*

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°  
Côté Charlotte:

- Ils vont vivre ici ! Rétorquai-je, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Vous venez je vais vous donné vos chambres.

Tous, nous partîmes vers le deuxième étage. Je donnai aux filles, une chambre luxueuse. Attention, quand je dis luxueuse, il s'agit de deux lits simples avec une toilette personnelle. Pour moi, quand on compare cette chambre aux autres chambres, c'est la moins crasseuse. Elle me remercièrent et allèrent ranger avec soin leurs effets. George et Fred prirent la chambre la plus proche de la mienne. Ce qui me surpris, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit simple… Ils paraissaient si complices qu'on pensait toujours qu'ils tramaient un mauvais coup. Pourvue qu'ils n'en fassent pas trop. Ron et Harry prirent la chambre qu'occupait sirius. Je ne voulu pas rentré pour la leur présenté. Cette chambre était pour moi, le plus grand souvenir de lui. Je ne laissais personne s'approcher de cette pièce. Elle était sacrée, mais comme s'était Harry et non un inconnu, je le laissai prendre la chambre. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre quand deux voix identiques m'interpellèrent.

- Charlotte ! Viens on veux te montrer quelque chose, dirent les jumeaux en même temps. Ils portaient sur leur visage un sourire pas très rassurant.

Je rentrai dans leur chambre et ils m'assirent quasiment de force sur l'unique lit qu'il y avait.

- On a quelque chose à te faire tester.  
- Mais vous êtes malade ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver plein de pustules ou la peau bleu ou pire encore me retrouver à St-Mangouste. Je tiens à ma vie.  
- Mais non, fait nous confiance. Tu ne te retrouveras pas à St-Mangouste.

Je les regardai suspicieusement. Que pouvaient-ils cacher ses deux là.

- Manges-en un tu vas voir.  
- Voir quoi ? Je ne veux pas, un point c'est tout.  
- Aller quoi ! STEPLAIT !

*NON pas le regard de chien battu… non… ahhh font-ils pas pittié… d'accord*

- D'accord… Mais pas de coup bas… COMPRIS !  
- Oui oui

Ils me tendirent une pastille. Je la mangeai. Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit. * Quoi quesqu'il y a ?*

- Quoi ?  
- T'as pris quelle pastille… ?  
- la bleu pourquoi ?  
- C'était le rouge qu'il fallait prendre.  
- JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! C'EST QUOI LES EFFETS ?  
- Elle a comme effet de dégêner la personne qui la prend, donc tu vas révéler des trucs que tu ne veux pas révél…

Ils n'eurent pas finit de m'expliquer se qui se passait car les effets commençaient à apparaître.

« J'AIME QUELQU'UN DANS CETTE MAISON ! IL EST CANON ! JE L'ADOREUUHHH ! »

Tout le monde présent dans la maison sursauta. Fred et George essayaient de me taire.

- Mais qu'es-ce qu'il se passe… Charlotte ? Mais que… Demanda Maugrey.

« Vous saviez que je vous déteste à en mourir, que vous êtes LAID ! Ne m'approché pas ! Que vous pué le renfermé… shoo ! »

Fred se plaça devant moi et George plaqua son corps chaud sur l'arrière de mon corps.

« Vous deux, vous êtes tellement… mmm… désirables… » Dis-je à contre cœur. J'entourai mes bras autour du cou de Fred et j'approchai son visage le plus près possible du mien. Je sortis ma langue et fis le contour de ses lèvres avec. Il prit les initiatives posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entrouvris les lèvres pour laisser passé sa douce langue. J'approfondis le baiser. Il était de plus en plus passioné.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Lupin sous le poids de la surprise ouvris la grand les yeux. …tais-ce possible ? Charlotte et Fred ? Il voulu parler, dire quelque chose mais aucun bruit ne sortis de sa bouche. Un poids énorme s'était abattu sur lui, sur son âme, sur sa propre vie.

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°

Merci beaucoup à Lucis, Lexia, Hermy, lillzgirl et ticoq974651 pour vos reviews et commentaires ! J'apprécie beaucoup !

Bientôt un nouveaux Chapitre… je vous promets qu'il sera plus long que celui-ci.

CHAO ! J'VOUS AIME BEAUCOUP !  
aahhh oui… n'oublier pas… Je veux REVIEWS… héhéhé…

Charly ou Sexy_utopia comme vous préféré…

MERCI pour vos réponse !


	4. Chapter 4

Attention : Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils n'appartiennent qu'à elle! ˆˆ

Ouais je sais le retard… non je… NE ME TUEZ PAS ! TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR ! arrgggggg… loll mais non… voici le 4e chapitre ! :D

La promise…

Chapitre 4

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côté Jade :

Jour du mariage, une dizaine de minutes avant la cérémonie…

Le miroir reflétait une fille pâle, portant une robe noire assez provocante pour son mariage choisie avec « goût » par son fiancé. Cette fille qui n'avait pas connu l'amour. Cette fille s'était moi-même… Mon reflet. Je n'étais pas prête. Il me manquait de la confiance en moi et bien sûre mon cœur n'était pas présent. L'amour qui devait bénir se lien du mariage était absent… pas là.

- Jade… Es-tu prête ?

- …

- Répond-moi. Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu vas bien.

- Non… Pas du tout. J'ai le goût de mourir… J'ai le goût de me tuer.

- Ne dis pas cela.

- À quoi sert une vie si on ne la pas choisie. Je n'ai plus aucun avenir corecte. Plus aucune chance d'être libre comme je l'étais. Je suis femme de Voldemort...

Je me retournai vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur un lac. Il était magnifique ce lac. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues, traçant des sillons aux endroits ou elles avaient passé. Mes jambes cédèrent et je tombai à repensai à Pascal. Une utopie...

* Non... Même si je deviens au yeux des autres la dame des ténèbres, je serais se que j'ai toujours été, Jade Williams, étudiant à Poudlard et fière élève a Serpentard, VOILÀ!*

- Mais que fais-tu pas terre ? Oh, tu vas salir ta jolie robe ! Lèves-toi immédiatement ! dit ma mère en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

Elle me souleva et essuya d'un revers de manche mes larmes salées.

- Arrête de pleurer. Tu ne vas pas avoir un beau visage pour le maître… que dis-je, ton mari, dit ma mère.

- Il ne l'est pas encore... Tout en son temps mère! Murmurai-je.

- Oh! Mais il le sera très vite ma fille, très vite. Et il sera pour TOUTE ta misérable vie ma fille, dit-elle en poussant à terre.

Je me levai a nouveau. Je la regardai un œil mauvais et lui dis :

- Vous me répugnez, mère.

Elle sortie aussi vite qu'elle était entrée laissant derrière elle sa progéniture et l'amie hors d'elles.

Je regardai Julie qui avait l'air mal à l'aise dans se conflit et j'ajoutai :

- Sale garce...

Père entra dans la pièce. Il me dit qu'il était temps d'y aller. Je pris une grande inspiration et me dirigeai vers mon avenir. Une musique d'une grande pureté se dégagea de derrière deux portes de bois massif. Les portes d'un enfer que j'allais vivre aujourd'hui et que j'acceptais. Deux personnes habillées en smoking étaient placées justement pour nous ouvrir les portes. La chapelle ou je faisais mon entrer était d'une beauté époustouflante. Tout était recouvert de feuille or soigneusement travailler a la main. Père, à qui mon bras gauche était accroché, serra ma main plus fortement pour je revienne sur terre. Arrivée a l'hôtel, la musique arrêta et le prêtre commença son sermon.

« Que Dieu bénisse cette cérémonie. Veuillez vous asseoir. »

Tout le monde qui était présent s'assis et écouta tranquillement le discourt assez ennuyant du prêtre. Après un bon moment, il commença le fameux texte du mariage.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor. Prenez-vous Jade Williams ici présente pour l'aimer, la chérir et la protéger jusqu'à mort s'en suive ? »

- Oui, je le veux.

« Jade Williams. Prenez-vous Tom Elvis Jedusor ici présent pour l'aimer, le chérir et le protéger jusqu'à mort s'en suive ? »

* L'aimer ? Oui… c'est ça. Je jure de le détester, l'haïr et le répudier pour le reste de ma vie. Oui ! Je le jure ! *

- Oui, je le veux.

Les anneaux se passèrent au doigt et le prêtre dit finalement :

«Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit, je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Des liens de promesse inviolable s'attache à vous maintenant… »

Le prête n'eut pas fini de réciter son discours que Tom lui sauta au coup.

- J'avais dit SANS LIENS !

- Maître, dit un des mangemorts présent à la cérémonie. Il est trop tard maintenant. Voulez-vous que je le punisse pour vous faire plaisir ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Vas-y. Ne te gène pas, dit-il avec un sourire sadique sur le visage. Vous venez ma chère ? demanda-t-il en me tendant une main.

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côter Charlotte:

Le baiser que je donnais a Fred était mon premier. Le baiser que je gardait jalousement, secrètement pour Remus…

* Ils vont me le payer *pensais-je quand je mis mes bras autour du cou de George qui se tenait a l'arrière. J'écartai un moment mes lèvres de celle de Fred pour dire a George de ne pas se gêner.

- Vas-y fait se que tu veux de mon corps… Je te le donne.

*NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? Merde merde merde merde… maudite pilule. Je savais que ça allait mal se terminer…* pensais-je.

La main timide de George commença leur trajet sur mon corps encore vierge de toute caresse.

- Fred que dirais-tu si on l'emmenait en haut pour concocter un antidote pour elle ? dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil subtil.

- Oui… oui bien sûre… dit-il en souriant.

- Alors, nous montons à l'étage avec Charlotte. Ne nous déranger surtout pas. Il nous faut beaucoup de concentration… Alors ne nous dérangez surtout pas…

Fred me poussa alors dans l'escalier pour que j'aille plus vite. Arriver dans le haut de l'escalier, George me fit reculer jusqu'à un coin où il m'embrassa le plus passionnément possible.

*C'est qu'il s'est embrasser le p'tit George*

Ils ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre. Nous entrâmes dans l'endroit, les tourbillons de la passion à nos trousses. Je poussai George sur leur unique lit. Soulevant son pull, je pus enfin voir ses belles formes. Je passai dessus avec mes doigts, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement. Fred, lui, passait ses mains sous ma camisole pour venir masser mes seins.

- Enlève lui son chandail Fred, dit George à bout de souffle sous les caresses que je lui prodiguais. Je veux la voir au complet, chaque parcelle de son corps de diablesse.

Il s'exécuta rapidement, me laissant frissonnante de désir devant eux. Je pris la place de George. Je soupirais sous les caresses des joueurs de quidditch. Leurs langues jouaient sur mes courbes. La main de George se retrouva dans mon intimité, faisant des cercles, titillant ma boule de chair, me faisant crier de plaisir.

- Ahhh oui… mmm…

- George, elle en veut plus… Est-ce vrai charlotte ? dit-il en me mordillant le cou d'une façon excitante.

Je ne dis rien. Mon vocabulaire était parti en vacance. Il se limitait à de simple bruit et cris.

- Ton silence est prit comme un oui.

Un doigt se faufila dans mon fourreau de chair chaude. Puis deux, me faisant hoqueté de plaisir. Me pénétrant rapidement et d'autre fois lentement. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'allais… jouir…

- Ahh !

Je n'entendis pas Fred défaire son pantalon et introduire doucement son membre fièrement dresser en moi. Je criai alors de douleur. Fred se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille que cela était nécessaire, que ça allait passer. Je fis un nœud avec mes jambes dans le dos du frère de George et un vas et viens commença. Il était lent. Fred n'osait pas me faire du mal. Mes mouvements d'hanche le rassurèrent et il commença à aller de plus en plus vite. Toutes sortent de gémissements sortirent de ma bouche ; des sons jamais connus au par avant. Dans un cri guttural de sa part, il se déversa en moi. George qui regardait silencieusement ce magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait a lui, s'approcha de moi et me dit dans un voix rauque :

- T'offres-tu a moi aussi ?

*Oh mon dieu…c'était l'extase… le paradis… Oui… j'en veux encore plus*

Ma réponse fut claire et nette. Je lui donnai un baiser, suppliant qu'il me fasse sienne. Nos langues s'entre mêlaient. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'assit sur lui, les jambes écartées, le regardant. Il se pencha sur un de mes seins et le suça. Une magnifique succion qui me laissa toute moite. Un soupir des plus profond sorti de ma bouche. Il défit son pantalon en s'introduit en moi.

- …Tu es si serrée… mm…

C'était moi qui contrôlais. Au début, s'était des mouvements vite ensuite lent. Je jouais avec lui, le regardant fermer les yeux de plaisir. Il ouvrait la bouche pour en laisser passer des grognements. Bien sûre moi, je gémissais, dans l'espoir que ça ne finissent jamais. Il rouvrit les yeux et me jeta sur le lit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il prit le contrôle, m'arrachant des cris, des gémissements incontrôlables. Il se versa en moi à petit coup de rein. Il s'effondra sur moi pour reprendre son souffle. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer et s'étendre à côté de moi.

- Wow… c'était tout simplement génial, dit Fred.

- Ouais ta raison, dit George entre deux respirations.

- Ne me redonnez plus JAMAIS ses pilules… je vais vous avoir à l'œil.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous endormîmes moi m'accotant sur George et Fred s'accotant sur moi.

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côter Jade:

Le carrosse avançait dans la brume. Ce coupé nous menait, mon mari et moi, à notre lune de miel… Notre foutue lune de miel… J'allais être sienne pour cette nuit et pour toute les nuits de ma vie…

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit Tom.

- Merci, dis-je.

Il prit ma main de sa main froide et nous marchâmes vers l'enfer. L'enfer que j'allais bientôt connaître.

Je voyais une pièce de tons verts et argent qui, croyez le ou non, était toute désordonnée. Qu'était-il arrivé ici? Ça m'étonnerait que le Lord noir laisse traîner à terre ses affaires dans le salon.

- C'est mon descendant. Le dernier descendant de la famille Jedusor, dit-il en me regardant de côté. Il n'arrête pas de faire du désordre et du boucan…

- Ah bon… Et il est comment votre descendant? Dis-je distraitement.

- Vous allez bien le savoir... Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela?

- Par simple curiosité maître…

- Non ne m'appelle pas maître…

Je hochai la tête en signe de contentement.

- Venez… Je vais vous montrer notre chambre.

Il se retourna vers moi et me sourit d'un sourire sadique et pervers. Le frisson que je ressentit en se moment là… oh mon dieu un terrible frisson qui vous glace le sang.

- Tu vas être enfin mienne…

- Non…

- Ai-je entendu quelque chose?

- Je ne suis pas prête s'il vous plait… Je ferais tout se que vous me direz de faire…

Il me plaqua sur le mur, emprisonna mes poignets en hauteur et chuchota un murmure à peine audible.

- Je décide tout ici… Cmpris? Tu es à moi… Ma femme… Je fais se qu'il me plait avec toi… Ton âme et ton corps seront mes jouets préférés…

Sa respiration était sur mon cou. Il effleura au passage ma joue de ses lèvres et embrassa mes lèvres vermeilles d'un baisé possessif. Ses mains étaient de plus en plus baladeuses sur mon corps qui tremblait. L'émotion ressentit en se moment était énorme. Colère, haine, plaisir… Je ne savais pas si je devais accepter cela… Le laisser faire ou me défendre et peut-être me blesser en le faisant.

*Putain… c'est si bon mais en même temps je ne suis pas prête… je ne veux pas… c'est simple non ? J'aurais dû m'enfuir avant. Partir avant le mariage… j'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait… Merde…*

Il me décolla du mur et me souleva. Je nouai mes jambes à son corps et mis mes bras autour de son cou. Il m'embrassait, mais je ne répondais pas aux baisers. J'étais figer… je ne pouvais pas bouger… À croire qu'il m'avait jeté le sort interdit. Le lit sur lequel il me déposa était doux, réconfortant… Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise. Son corps basané était d'une beauté époustouflante. Il retira doucement mes vêtements me laissant à demie nue en dessous d'un homme qui vient d'être désigner comme mon mari.

- Tom! J'ai quelque chose à te raconter! Sort d'ici! Il fait tout sombre.

- Pascal…Je suis occupé là, tu ne vois donc pas?

* Pascal… Pascal… Vient j'ai tant besoin de toi… Pascal? OH MON DIEU! Serait-ce mon pascal?*

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Merci à :

Hermy

Lexia

Mimie

Lillzgirl

Ronya Dray

Je vous remercie pour votre patience… héhéhé… mais bon… J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D J'y ai mis toute mon cœur… lol

Chao !

Bizou !

Charly !


	5. Chapter 5

Attention : Les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils n'appartiennent qu'à elle! ˆˆ

Voici mon prochain chapitre… :P je me suis bien amuser a le faire… surtout pendant les cours plate à l'école… ^^'' lolll so… voici le chapitre 5 :P

La promise…

Chapitre 5

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côté Charlotte :

J'étais là, couchée dans mon lit. Je m'étais endormis après l'acte. La fenêtre donnait sur un ciel mauve. Le soleil s'était couché, il y a peu de temps. Deux bras m'entouraient. Ils se soulevaient aux rythmes de mes respirations. J'essayai de me dégager doucement… :

- Charlotte… Cesse de bouger…

Un George tout endormi bougea et me délivra de ses bras protecteurs.

- Ou est Fred ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je innocemment en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Menteuse, dit-il en riant, ou est-il ?

Je regardai le plafond et me mordis les lèvres. Je le soulevai les couettes. Il était en boule.

- Fred sort de là ! Lèves-toi ! dis-je.

- Non… attend… dit-il en se plaçant à ma hauteur, je veux un baiser avant…

- Non… je veux le mien avant… dit George

*Merde je dois me sortir de là moi… *

Un des jumeaux prit un oreiller et attaqua son frère. Je réussi à me faufiler entre deux coups d'oreillers, emportant avec moi la couverture.

- « Colla porta », chuchotai-je en pointant ma baquette sur la porte.

- Tu t'as bien amusée hier ?

*Remus…*

- Oui… Beaucoup !

- Vous auriez pu au moins isonorisez la pièce avant non ?

- …

*Et putain… J'avais pas pensé à ça… Attend… Je vais me pendre et je reviens…*

Une certaine rougeur colora le visage de Remus… Ginny passa et me tira dans notre chambre.

- T'es cinglé d'être juste en couette devant le professeur Lupin ?

- Je me fou mais totalement… Ginny… Est-ce que… ?

- Es-ce que nous avons écouté vos ébats ?

- …

- Tout le monde a été témoin auditif que mes frères faisaient une bonne performance.

*Bon… Ça y est… Le monde entier est au courant…*

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et me donnai une douche bien chaude. Quand je sortie de la salle de bain, les frères jumeaux n'était plus là. Je m'habillai et je descendis. Tout le monde était assis dans la cuisine. Ils m'attendaient pour manger.

- Charlotte, ici !

Fred m'envoyait la main.

*Bon saillait… Veut-il ressembler à un hélicoptère? Je ne sais pas, mais présentement, c'est à se qu'il ressemble!*

- C'est bon Fred… je t'ai vu…

Je m'installai en face de lui. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi… Quelle honte. Tout les bruit, soupirs et gémissements étaient passés par les oreilles de toutes le personnes de la maison. Harry parla à Rémus qui semblait être partis dans ses pensées.

*Comment vais-je masquer cela…*

Fred me regardais. Il se pensait subtile sans doutes… Fred avait été le plus doux des deux la nuit passé. C'est surtout celui qui m'avait moins excitée... Peut-être devrais-je avoir un petit copain...? Peut-être...

*Charlotte vas-y ! Pour une fois qu'il te regarde… Tu te rappelles les jours complet que tu passais à les regarder jouer au quidditch... Ouais j'y vais… Désoler Remus.*

- Frédéric… voudrais-tu venir avec moi un instant ?

- Oui bien sûr !

Je l'entraînais derrière la porte de la cuisine. Il semblait déboussoler.

- Fred… Veux-tu être mon ami avec avantage? Lui demadai-je en prenant une bonne respiration.

- …

- Bon, vu ta réaction, tu ne veux pas…

- Je suis juste … tellement…

- Choqué ? Je comprends. Comment t'afficher à moitié avec une fille avec qui tu as passé une nuit torride avec ton frère ? Tu as dû être terriblement déçue de moi et je comprends si…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il posa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Il les posséda tendrement, doucement. Je me sentis fondre. Mes bras vinrent se poser autour de cou, mes avant-bras touchaient sa nuque. J'étais sur la pointe des pieds. Mes mains jouaient avec ses cheveux flamboyants. Il avait mit une de ses mains sur mes hanches et l'autre sur ma mâchoire. Il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Une chaleur s'insinua dans mon bas ventre. Je le repoussai gentiment.

- Tu comprendras que je ne veux rien de super sérieux... Je veux seulement pouvoir compter sur toi...

Il me regarda sérieusement et il hocha positivement la tête. Il me regarda et il me dit:

- Je pourrai donc allez voir ailleurs si jamais j'en ai l'occasion? Demanda-t-il.

- Effectivement! Riais-je.

*commencement de la pensée*

- Et Lupin tu en fais quoi ? dit une voix qui depuis longtemps ne s'était pas montrée.

- Arrête de parler je ne t'ai rien demandé…

- Mais pense-y, que fais-tu de Rémus…ton « âme sœur » ?

- BYE ! Va-t-en ! arrête de me faire penser a lui, je l'avais oublier… Arg ! Je te déteste

- Ok je m'en vais …viens pas te plaindre de ta malheureuse situation ensuite…

- Ok c'est bon…reste…fais pas de bruit…je veux entendre les mouches voler

- ZZZzzzZZZzzz (nda :bruit de mouche ne confondez pas avec le bruit d'une personne qui dort… non, la conscience ne dort pas lol)

- Arg ! c'est agacent à la fin !

*fin de la pensée*

- Charlotte, tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées…CHARLOTTE !

- Euh…oui…je suis là, corps et âme.

Il sourit doucement.

- Et si on rentrait à nouveau dans la cuisine ?

- Ouais bonne idée !

Quand nous rentrâmes dans la cuisine, main dans la main, Tonks grimaça, Maugrey renifla avec dédain et Lupin, bouche grande ouverte, inclina un peu trop sa tasse de café la renversant toute sur Ron qui était encore somnolent. Un cri venant du fond de l'âme rententit dans la cuisine. Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles.

- Ron ! arrête de crier… dit Hermione, mais qui arrêta de parler quand elle vit Ron enlever son pantalon.

- Hermione… ferme la bouche, une mouche pourrait entrer, dit Harry en rigolant avec Georges, Ron remet ton pantalon vite !

Ron qui avait les cuisses rouges, dû a la brûlure, se dirigea vers la porte pour partir en courant vers sa chambre.

- Alors, vous êtes ensembles, vous trois ? demanda Tonks les lèvres pincées.

- Euh non… Dit-il en se tournant vers nous.

- En fait, dis-je l'air de rien, nous sommes que très bon amis, pas vrai Fred?

- Bien sûr! S'exclama-t-il.

George ne comprenait pas très bien la situation. Croyait-il que nous étions devenu un couple? Je le crois hélas... Il faudra que je lui dise qu'est-ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Tous nous regardèrent doutant qu'une simple amitié nous liai.

* Une amitiée, OUAIS! MON OEIL! hahaha*

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côté Jade :

* Pascal ? Mon pascal ? *

Le jeune homme lui apparu plus clairement ; les cheveux un peu plus long que la dernière fois, un peu plus bouclé aussi. Il fit une moue dès qu'il me vit. Il ne semblait pas content de me revoir ou peut-être bien qu'il m'avait complètement oublié. Il fallait envisagé le pire.

- Tom, il fallait me prévenir que tu allais inviter une de tes garces au manoir.

* Garce… g a r c e…Comment m'avait-il appelé ? Une GARCE ? *

Je me remis sur pied, pris un vêtement à terre et marchai d'un pas assuré vers lui. Un claquement fendit l'air et le silence. Pascal vacilla et porta sa main vers sa joue. Une grimace de douleur se dessina sur son visage qui était, le soir ou je l'avais connu, si beau à mes yeux. Tom riait discrètement. J'étais tout de même assez forte de caractère. Il n'y avait pas que Charlotte qui en avait. Je sifflai d'un ton hargneux:

- Je suis Jade Jedusor la nouvelle dame de cette maison et la femme du sorcier le plus puissant que cette terre ai porté, alors attention à se que tu dis sale gamin!

*Je suis tout de même assez convaincante comme mangemorte... Wow, je me surprend!*

Quand j'eu fini de parler, il était rendu aussi blanc qu'un drap d'hôpital. Il porta son regard sur Tom, espérant comprendre ce que se passait. Tom était encore plié en deux. Il riait de moi ou de son petit fils. Il se leva, ferma la porte et se retourna vers son héritié.

- Elle a du caractère, hein? J'aime bien les femme qui en ont!

- Depuis quand es-tu marié ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- J'ai une vie privé figure toi. Excuses-toi au près de ma femme, Adelson.

Pascal s'excusa lacement. J'étais dans une de ses colères ! J'avais espéré qu'il vienne me chercher, me sauver des mains de Voldemort. J'avais espéré qu'il me porte un jour à l'hôtel. Ce n'était que rêves, mirages.

- J'étais venu te voir pour te montrer quelque chose… me suis-tu ?

Il m'habillai rapidement, Jedusor me prit par la main et suivit Pascal. Nous descendîmes à la cave. Trois cages étaient suspendues avec comme prisonniers trois rats.

- Ah j'oubliais… Ils vont beaucoup souffrir…

Pascal se concentra. Son visage s'éclaira un moment puis un cri retentit dans la pièce. Le rat se tordait de douleur. Il criait, il criait, s'en était insupportable. Il mourut après un très long moment.

- Enfin ! Bravo Pascal ! Bravo ! dit mon mari en applaudissent

Il me renvoya ensuite dans notre chambre.

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

AHHHHHH ENFIN ! :D :D :D :D bon la suite elle viendra bientôt ! Merci de votre patience…(sa fait peut-être 6 mois que j'ai poster !)

Bon ! J'ai malheureusement quelque chose à vous annoncer… Le couple Jade/Pascal ne pourras pas continuer… pourquoi cela ? Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cet fanfiction, je l'ai écrite en pensant à eux. Maintenant, ils ne sont plus ensemble. Jade m'a demandé de ne plus parler de leur couple dans la fanfiction… :S Comme c'est une bonne amie à moi, j'ai accepté. Je la respecte et je ne veux pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'est. Merci de votre compréhention ! :D

Que pensez-vous d'un Jedusor/Jade ?... Elle pourrait toujours tomber amoureuse de son mari non ?

merci !

Charly !


	6. Chapter 6

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côté Charlotte :

*Rémus, Fred... Rémus... Frederic...?*

Je regardais le mur devant moi tout en prenant une gorgée de mon café brûlant. Une semaine avait passée depuis que je n'étais pour le moins plus "seule" et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt que portait la majorité des filles de Poudlard avaient à rechercher l'amour. Je ne sortais pas avec Fred, mais nous étions toujours rendu ensemble. Il "dormait" dans ma chambre la moitié du temps.

*Finalement Charlotte, n'être engagée a rien dans une relation n'est si mal... Hein... Allo? ALLOOO?*

- ALLOOO?

- Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, Tonks, j'ai le goût de te lancer ce que j'ai dans la main à la figure? Dis-je en laissant ma tasse de café trop chaude sur la table centrale de la cuisine avant qu'elle n'atterrisse où elle devrait en faite atterrir...

Le silence qui suivit ma question vint prouver qu'en fait Tonks n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son cerveau n'avait sûrement pas l'intelligence suffisante pour me répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Merde... Pas moyen de prendre son petit déjeuner un samedi matin bien tranquille... Répliquai-je en roulant les yeux dans leurs orbites.

- Où est rendu Rémus? En fait, où est tout le monde? Demanda-t-elle sottement.

- Rémus...? Les gens?... Tiens, je n'en m'étais même pas aperçu... J'étais SI BIEN DANS MA SOLITUDE! Criais-je en me levant.

Je la regardais d'un air assez menaçant. Elle ne bougea pas. Je l'avais surprise. Je pris la tranche de pain grillée qui dansait toute seule de la poêle pour se faire toaster. Elle avait assez grillé.

*Je n'aime pas les toast brûlées. Je suis tout de même consciente que tout ce qui est carbonisé est cancérigène et qu'il est préférable de... Euh... Mais voyons, où en étais-je...? Sa stupidité commence à m'atteindre...pas que se que je viens de dire est stupide mais... Non! Concentration, respirations...*

Je regardai ma toast et j'en pris une bouchée avant de sortir de la cuisine. Je l'entendis crier : « MAIS ÇA M'EXPLIQUE PAS OÙ ILS SONT! ». Merde... Mon café... Il était encore sur la table... Putain, moi qui voulait tant ce café. Je voulais aussi que tout le monde me fout la paix... NON, mais je vous jure la frustration du matin est à son comble... Franchement... En plus, elle le nomme par son prénom... Ici, au square Grimmaurd... Sous mon toit, on le nomme par son nom de famille... Lupin... Ah... bof... Plus d'énergie... Je me ferai un autre café tantôt...

Rapidement, je commençai à monter les marches vers ma chambre quand je croisai Georges qui était appuyé sur le mur... Je vous jure, il me regardait avec des yeux... Une telle intensité vous aurait fait pisser dans votre froc.

*Je crois que je viens de peut-être comprendre son austérité. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que je ne sortais pas "amoureusement" avec son frère. Serais-je entrée dans un territoire appartenant déjà à deux membre de la même famille? Réponse: OUI! Oops, hahahaha ha ha ha...! Gloups. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça! Ne pas fuir son regard... Être forte! Ne pas …. ARG! *

- Eh le roux... Arrête de me regarder de la manière que tu fais... On dirait un homme qui vient tout juste de sortir de tôle et qui n'a pas reçu de visite de la gente féminine depuis des lustres.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux plus toucher... Souffla-t-il en dévoilant un sourire en coin, mais je peux regarder...

- Eh, je veux pas que ma fabuleuse personne se retrouve dans tes pensées érotiques lorsque tu te branles la nuit, merci beaucoup! Si ton frère te voyait comme ça, je crois qu'il te le ferait payer cher! Dis-je en riait sarcastiquement. Eh, attend... attend... je crois que... tu baves!

J'entrai dans ma chambre et Georges me bouscula vers l'intérieure, m'entrainant avec lui tout en refermant la porte de ma chambre.

*Mais que... Salopard! Je le savais...! C'est un obsédé! Rien qu'avec son regard de pervers...Merde, alors comme Poudlard et les serpentards mon appris, un bon coup dans la génitales et c'est réglé...!*

Je lui envoyai un coup bien mérité dans ce qui aurait été ses futurs enfants. Putain, mais... Quelque chose de pas très moldu m'empêcha de faire le coup du siècle...

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côté Jade:

Je me trouvais devant mon miroir. Je me m'assis et j'appuyai rapidement ma tête entre mes deux mains . L'homme "parfait" qui avais volée mon premier baiser n'était qu'une brute... Merde... J'éprouvais pour lui désormais une haine indéfinissable... !

*Comment passer aussi rapidement d'une émotion à une autre? Allez tout simplement voir Jade Williams! Elle est bipolaire comme vous pouvez le constater! Venez voir ce spectaculaire spécimen de foire! Quel beau slogan...! Finalement, je suis peut-être aujourd'hui devenue la femme du seigneur des ténèbres, mais ça ne signifie nécessairement pas que je suis pour prendre son parti! ... Madame Jedusor... Un rêve... Ouais c'est sa...! Mon cul! *

- Jade? Dit une voix suintant de sensualité derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon nouveau maris se trouvant à la porte de notre chambre... Malgré ses longues années de immoralité, il restait aussi beau qu'à sa sortie de Poudlard. Ses cheveux tombait doucement devant ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient noirs et profond. Ces yeux qui avaient vus tellement de meurtre et de cruauté était aussi placide qu'un lac à la tombée de la nuit. Il était merveilleux de s'y plonger... On aurait dit qu'ils étaient peint à l'aquarelle.

- Oui maître? Répondis-je.

Comment devais-je l'appeler déjà? « Mon amour »? Non, je ne l'aime pas! « Mari »? C'est trop formel... Je ne vie pas dans un formulaire. « Mon époux »?

* Non, mais...! Mon époux! Nous ne sommes pas il y a 200 ans. Nous nous trouvons presque dans le deuxième millénaire...! haha!*

- Maître? Murmura-t-il ayant son esprit ailleurs.

- Comment dois-je vous appeler Seigneur...? Demandais-je sur mes gardes.

- Tom... Tout simplement, dit-il d'une voix plus lasse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Son visage était devenu même doux! Savait-il qu'était la douceur? D'un pas léger, il se rapprocha de moi et toucha de ses doigts une mèche de cheveux brune qui tombait légèrement au travers de ma joue. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il la plaça derrière mon oreille.

- Je viens vous dire une bonne nouvelle Jade, en ait je le pense bien. En fait, vous dormirez seule à partir d'aujourd'hui... C'est vôtre chambre. Vous n'avez pas choisie votre destin ici, me dit-il directement.

En parlant il s'était retourné pour ne plus me regarder. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je vois son visage?

- Je vais dormir seule? Dis-je recherchant son regard. Qui vous dit que je veux ainsi mon destin?

- Vaut mieux être seule que très mal accompagnée pas vrai?... Me demanda-t-il en tombant dans sur mes yeux avides de retrouver les siens.

- Restez... Je n'ai peut-être pas choisi mon destin, _Tom_, mais je l'accepte... C'est ainsi et rien ne pourra vraiment le changer à part la mort je pense...

Ma réponse le surpris. Je me levai et je me dirigeai vers Voldemort... Mon mari était à ma connaissance un être vil et sans remords. C'est se que m'avait racontés. C'est ce que mes parents à travers leur « respect » stupide envers Lord Voldemort 'avait dit. La haine qui m'emplissait lors du mariage avait soudainement laissé place à une curiosité hors du commun.

*Curiosité... J'aurais pu être a Griffondor, mais je préférais de loin Serpentard.

- Vous êtes mon mari et je ne vous connais que très peu... Dois-je avoir peur de vous en étant votre épouse... Faut-il que je vous craigne? Dîtes-moi... S'il vous plaît...

- Je ne désire pas que vous me craignez... Je ne veux que du respect... Et que vous m'accompagniez dans ma quête... dit-il fermement.

- Pourquoi m'avoir prise pour épouse...?

Je voulais savoir. Pourquoi m'avoir arrachée à ma nouvelle vie de jeune femme... De jeune étudiante... Allais-je pouvoir revenir a Poudlard...? Allais-je pouvoir revoir mes amis? Je lui en voulais. Il avait foutu le bordel dans ma vie tout de même.

- Pour ne pas paraître louche. Je ne voulais pas de liens lors de la cérémonie du mariage parce je voulais pouvoir me débarrasser facilement de vous si jamais vous n'étiez pas à mon goût ou que tout simplement vous me trahissiez dans le futur... Maintenant, si je vous tue, je subirai d'énorme conséquences!

- Vos mangemorts ne vous suffisaient pas, Tom?

- Non, Jade.

- Et me trouverez-vous de votre goût au moins?

Lord Voldemort regardait avec intérêt le plancher... Son regard se promenait de moi au plancher. Il murmura difficilement:

- Oui...

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me lancez un sortilège de _Fidelitas_. Je ne parlerai pas de toute façon, lui dis-je en priant qu'il ne le fasse pas.

- Je le ferais... demain, murmura-t-il, je suis fatigué cet journée fut longue et éprouvante... Pascal m'a démontré la puissance de ses acquis. Pardonne-le... Il est dans la fleur de l'âge! Dit Tom esquivant un bref sourire.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé, il se retourna et ouvrit la bouche comme s'il avait quelque chose à me dire, mais aucun son ne sorti de ses cordes vocales. Il fit face à nouveau au bois de la porte et dit finalement:

- Bonne nuit madame Jedusor...

Il referma la porte.

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côté Charlotte :

- « Locomor mortis »!

*Putain de merde! Je vous jure que s'il ne me lâche pas, il n'aura pas d'enfants de sa vie! Moi qui voulais me reposer... c'est mal parti!*

Le sortilège empêchait mes jambes de bouger... Georges avait au visage un sourire machiavélique. Il s'assit sur mon lit et croisa ses jambes en indien. Il roulait sa baguette entre son pouce et son indexe. Il pinça les lèvres, avala et dit:

- Voici le « deal ». Comme tu n'aimes pas vraiment mon frère, puisqu'avant qu'on aille baisé, tu n'avais aucun intérêt pour nous, les jumeaux Weasley, tu vas directement aller parler avec Fred et tu va lui dire que tes sentiments ne sont pas véritables et que tu préfèrerais que vous restiez amis avec avantages.

J'en étais bouche bée!

- Sinon quoi? Dis-je avec une pointe de provocation.

- Sinon, je dis à tout le monde que t'as un faible pour Lupin, lui en premier.

Froide. C'est la température que je devais avoir présentement. Même si le haut de mon corps avait la possibilité de bouger, il paraissait aussi bloqué que mes jambes.

*Oh mon DIEU! Comment sait-il? Mais qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il s'en aperçoive! AH! Et si Rémus s'en était rendu compte! MERDE! Du calme Charlotte, respire... Expire, respire... Fait comme s'il en était rien!*

- T'es fou mon pauvre... Tu cherches quelqu'un a énerver c'est ça, pour faire du trouble!

Je riais! Mon jeu était assez convainquant tout de même. C'était mon intimité et fierté qui étaient en jeux ici! Charlotte Black amoureuse, Charlotte Black est donc faible! NON.

- Si tu ne me lâches pas Georges, je te jure que je viendrais durant la nuit et la descendance que tu rêves tant d'avoir pour poursuivre la famille Weasley ne sera que rêves et mirages! LÂCHE MOI VIPÈRE!

- Tu aimes mon frère dans se cas là?

- Je... ne pourrais... pas te le dire pour le moment, dis-je prise de court.

*Je l'aime bien, oui, mais pas comme tu crois...* aurais-je voulu lui dire.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas dans se cas là! Siffla le rouquin.

- Putain Georges! Réclamai-je

Il ne me lâcha pas.

Je passai toute la journée debout, les jambes raides et le corps en suspent. Je n'en pouvais plus...

Peut-être que le troc marcherait avec Georges dans ce cas-ci...?

- Que me donnerais-tu en échange Georges Weasley si je laissais ton putain de frère tranquille? Murmurais-je. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre... J'avais faim et j'avais le goût de dormir... J'avais un horrible mal de tête et des crampes horribles aux jambes.

- L'usage de mon corps quand tu le voudras et la tranquillité d'esprit vis-à-vis Lupin.

Alors là l'offres devenait intéressante!

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0


	7. Chapter 7

La promise...

Chapitre 7

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côté Charlotte:

_"Alors là l'offres devenait intéressante"_

Les jambes encore bloquées, Georges me regardait d'un air satisfait. Il m'avait offert de ne pas divulguer l'information qu'il détenait à propos de Lupin et en prime, il m'avait offert l'utilisation complète de son corps d'Adonis. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas... Mais qu'elle aubaine!

- Ah ouais? Et pourquoi me ferais-tu ce si, comment dirais-je, beau cadeau?

- Je te fais ce "cadeau" parce que en se moment tu en as plus qu'envie... Grogna-t-il.

*Plus qu'envie ah oui? Mmmm réfléchi-ci Charlotte, une offre en or... Surtout que ces baisers sont à en mourir... De tout façon Rémus, c'est perdu d'avance... Ah Rémus... Non non NON! Maintenant centre toi sur le corps de Georges... Juste le corps, sa passera le temps! *

Je ne me risquai pas deux seconde à le lâcher des yeux. Mes yeux glissèrent le long de son corps à la peau laiteuse.

- C'est dommage, tu m'offres quelque chose que je ne peux pas toucher, dis-je tout en essayant de bouger, les pieds et les jambes encore collés.

- "_Finite incantatem_", murmura-t-il.

Il n'existait plus aucune barrière entre nos deux corps qui puisse nous séparer. Le premier pas fut le plus rapide. Georges s'était levé et en un millième de secondes, nos corps étaient si proche que les battements de son coeur fusionnait au mien. Je soulevai mes bras et je les entrecroisai sur sa nuque. Nos lèvres étaient si proche, mais ni un ni l'autre ne voulait briser ce moment. Un moment lourd de désir qui a tout moment allait se fracasser. Je voulais goûter ses lèvres, sentir sa douce langue danser avec la mienne. Je désirais qu'il me prenne. Là, tout de suite.

Ses mains posée sur mon dos serrait tellement le tissu de mon chandail qu'il allait bientôt déchirer. Nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Un baiser sauvage et incontrôlé en suivit. Nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le lit. Sans attendre un instant et sans briser le contacte avec ses lèvres, j'enjambai son corps et je me retrouvai assise sur lui. Nos lèvres se séparèrent un bref moment et George ne pu s'empêcher de se redresser pour venir les chercher à nouveau.

- Enlève... Ça... Dis-je en soulevant le bas de son t-shirt noir.

D'un mouvement fluide, il croisa ses mains tenant la bordure de son chandail et le passa par dessus sa tête découvrant une peau à en faire damner un saint. Il le laissa tomber nonchalamment à côté du lit et souleva le mien. Je levai les bras le plus près du ciel et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau presque nus. Il détacha mon soutien gorge noir et le laissa tomber au sol. À ce moment-là, je vis un visage qui resterait imprimé sur ma rétine pour le restant de mes jours. Il s'était reculé et il m'observait avec délice.

Je rougis avec une telle force que sans y penser, mes mains vinrent se poser sur ma poitrine nu afin de la cacher.

- Non... non... Tu es si belle, ne te cache pas, dit-il en passant une main sur ma joue cramoisie.

Il écarta mes mains et déposa sur mes seins lourds plusieurs baisers. Sa bouche était chaude sur ma peau. Les frissons n'arrêtaient pas de parcourir mon corps à demi nu. Il était d'une douceur!

Il me retourna sur le dos et il me domina de sa carrure imposante. Ses baiser devinrent des succions se qui me rendit folle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer.

Je pris me baguette et je dis en un soupir:

"_Assurdiato_"

Il descendit sans que je m'en rende compte et déboutonna mon jean avant de me le retirer. Ma petite culotte ne resta pas longtemps en place. Il embrassa avec douceur mon intimité. Je me senti faiblir et je m'abandonnai totalement à sa bouche. Sa langue glissa en moi et elle me fit monter au paradis. Le sortilège d'assourdissement ayant été jeté sur la chambre, je laissai libre cour a mon plaisir.

Il remonta vers mon visage, les lèvres encore mouillée par mon désir. Il voulu l'essuyer rapidement du revers de la main, mais je le pris de court et je l'embrassai. Me goûtant et le goûtant en même temps. C'était si indécent de ma part, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Appuyant le poids de son corps sur l'un de ses avant-bras, il retira désespérément son pantalon. Je le regardai. Il avait les yeux et la bouche entre-ouverts.

Il déposa son corps sur le mien, son membre dur contre mon ventre. Ma main se posa sur son érection et il ferma les yeux. Il haleta en déposant son front chaud contre le mien. Quand ma paume glissa et remonta sur son phallus, il ne pu s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il aimait vraiment mes caresses.

Brusquement, il remonta ma main et la posa sur l'une de ses fesses rebondies. Il était sur le point d'entrer en moi, mais il tenait à que se soit moi qui le pousse à l'intérieure. Sa bouche vint rencontrer mes lèvres lorsque mes jambes se nouèrent au dessus de ses fesses le poussant à entrer. Il me remplit complètement. Son bassin, lentement, se mit à bouger. C'était si bon! C'était à en mourir. Ses mouvements tantôt était maintenant rapide, me faisant crier de bonheur. Ses yeux ne me quittait pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre un instant de mon plaisir. Tout d'un coup, le plaisir monta en pic et je me resserrai autour de lui. De léger spasmes me parcoururent et il me dit entre deux respirations:

- Charlotte, je... Je...

Il déversa son plaisir en moi. Il tomba sur moi et nos deux corps essoufflés restèrent ainsi. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et nous nous assoupîmes.

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côté Jade:

Je me tournai d'un côté et de l'autre du lit. Je ne pouvais me rendormir. Il n'était pourtant que 7 heures le matin. Bon, il était peut-être mieux que j'aille prendre une douche et que je descende déjeuner.

Après mettre regardée longuement dans le miroir, j'ouvris la douche et je me glissai dedans. Le jet d'eau tiède qui arriva sur dos fut si fort que j'eus peur de me retrouver sans peau.

* Ok... D'accord... Je vais devoir supporter cette douche pour le restant de mon foutu mariage... Ah... Je vais peut-être en glisser un mots au majordome... Ou tout simplement appuyer tout mon poids dessus et dire qu'il s'est brisée tout seule... Pourquoi pas... He he he!* pensais-je en terminant de me savonner.

J'agrippai la pomme de douche fermement entre mes deux mains et je soulevai les jambes afin que mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol de la baignoire.

CRAKK

Et hop, le tour est joué! La pomme de douche arrachée entre les doigts, j'écartai le rideau et je ramassai ma serviette afin de me sécher. Tout en séchant mes cheveux, je me dirigeai vers l'une des armoire et je l'ouvris.

Se que je vus me laissa bouche ouvert.

*Oh mon... Ohh... Mais... *

Les vêtements s'y trouvant n'était pas les miens... En fait, si ils l'étaient, mais pas avant mon mariage! J'avançai la main vers les vêtements suspendu et je touchai leurs toiles fraiches. Mais qu'elle douceur!

Je sortie l'un des cintres. J'adorai tout ce qui était vêtement... J'avoue avoir profité du statue de mes parents pour acheter se que je voulais, mais cette robe était... Époustouflante! Il s'agissait d'une robe vintage à volants de dentelle. La dentelle superposée était agrémentée de petite perles noires. C'était une robe à porter lors cocktail ou tout simplement lors d'une soirée, mais je n'y pensai même pas quand je l'enfilai. Elle n'avait pas de manches et un col en "v". Elle était splendide!

*Tant pis, je la mets! *

D'un coup de baguette, mes cheveux devinrent secs et soyeux. Maintenant que l'image que je reflétais dans le miroir me plaisait, je n'avais qu'à me maquiller légèrement et le tour était joué. Un trait noir au dessus de ma paupière et du mascara sur mes cils recourbés. Descendant les longues marches menant au salon, je croisai Pascal qui était assis sur l'un des divans à lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Le malaise se fit rapidement sentir. Je rejoins rapidement la cuisine me sentant pressée par ses yeux bruns, me suivant dans ma quête de nourriture matinale. Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, je fus surprise de retrouver Pascal, appuyé sur le comptoir, à me regarder, le sourire malveillant. Comment avait-il fait pour se déplacer là aussi vite?

* Ok... Fait comme si de rien était... Tu ne le connais pas. Il n'est que le petit fils de ton maris... Juste ça... Tout est en contrôle... Oui... Oui...* pensais-je pour me rassurer.

La salle à manger était à quelques pas de là. Je m'assis à la table qui faisait au moins 4 mètres de longs et je murmurai:

- Un café au lait s'il vous plaît...

Même pas deux secondes après que ma demande fut formulée, un café à la mousse blanche et opaque apparut devant moi. J'en but une gorgée et je sentis toute mon angoisse disparaitre. J'expirai quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'en venir de la cuisine. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait être nul autre que Pascal...

- Alors, pas de foulard aujourd'hui, _Mademoiselle..._? Demanda-t-il.

Je levai le yeux de ma tasse de café et l'air soudain me manqua... Ma respiration fut douloureuse... Il se rappelait de notre rencontre lors de mon escapade...

Je n'avais le goût que de me fondre dans ma tasse de café et disparaître. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de moi. Il s'appuya sur l'une de ses mains et me regarda.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as perdu ta langue... Tom te l'aurait-il couper hier soir...? Dit-il en rigolant.

- Écoute... Je...

- Non, ma grande, toi écoute, tonna-t-il fortement.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et ils ne purent pas s'en détacher. Il me dit sèchement:

- Tu es bien foutue et ton air de biche perdu l'autre soir dans la rue m'a eu, je te l'avoue, mais si tu me parles qu'une autre seule fois de la même façon dont tu m'as parler hier dans ta chambre devant Tom, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à t'abattre, compris?

Le ton un peu trop calme d'Adelson me fit trembler de terreur. Oserait-il assassiner la femme de son grand-père? Son grand-père étant le seigneur des ténèbres...

- Je n'ai aucun problème à te tuer. N'oublie pas que je n'ai avec toi aucune liaison sentimentale ou magique que se soit.

Il se leva et sans un bruit quitta la chambre, me laissant moite de terreur et tremblante...

* Première menace de mort, _tcheck_!* dis-je en avalant nerveusement la peur qui me tenaillait l'estomac.

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côté Charlotte:

Quand je me réveillai, la chambre où je m'étais endormi plus tôt dans la journée était obscure. Il devait être au moins 6 heures le soir. D'un coup de baguette, la lumière de la chambre monta et je pu l'apercevoir. Il était couché sur le dos, le torse et une jambe à l'extérieur des draps. Les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son torse le rendait encore plus que désirable qu'il ne l'était déjà à mes yeux.

Je me levai et je m'habillai avant de sortir de la chambre. Mon estomac était vide et je ne pouvais supporter une minute de plus sans un plats de nourriture chaud. Les marches descendues, une délicieuse odeur flotta vers moi. Les casseroles tintamarrèrent et j'entendis Molly crier:

- Assoyez-vous ou sortez de la cuisine maintenant! Je ne peux pas cuisiner avec un groupe de personnes qui discutent debout ne me laissant même pas un mètre carré de la cuisine!

Elle s'époumonait. La cuisine de Molly était vraiment délicieuse. Mon cerveau pris un billet directe vers l'estomac et je rentrai en salivant à la cuisine. Quand j'aperçus la troupe de gens qui y était installé, là, salivant tout autant que moi, je fus complètement abasourdie. Tout l'ordre y était presque. Il manquait Fletcher, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonnagall et bien sûre Rogue qui ne restait jamais manger. Il y avait sûrement eu une réunion importante.

- Ah! Charlotte, marmonna Molly Weasley tout en tournant une longue cuillère de bois dans un chaudron où bouillonnait un liquide assez consistant à l'odeur délicieuse. Assis toi, nous allons manger...

Fred était assis à côté de Ron et Hermione. Ils rigolaient. Harry était engagé dans une conversation qui avait l'air assez sérieuse avec Kingsley, Emmeline et Arthur. À côté d'eux, Podmore et Maugrey était face a face et il ne se parlait pas. Pas étonnant de la part de Alastor puisqu'il possédait un caractère de cerbère. Pour finir, Lupin était assis encore une fois avec Tonks qui stupidement essayait de d'attirer son regard avec quelques changements corporels. Je la trouvais pathétique. Comment Remus Lupin pouvait-il avoir un quelconque intérêt pour cette métamorphomage?

* Comment pourrait-il avoir un jour une quelconque intérêt pour toi, chérie...?* Pensais-je tristement.

Qu'importait tout cela, surtout quand Molly cuisinait. Devenant aveugle devant cette situation utopique, je m'assis à côté de Lupin. Tonks qui parlait à Lupin s'interrompit soudainement et me toisa quelques instant. Ces yeux étaient aujourd'hui roses et ces cheveux étaient gris coupés courts. On aurait dit une poupée venue du futur. Il ne lui manquait plus que le l'accoutrement de _Leeloo_ dans le film _Le cinquième élément_. Je décidai de l'ignorer totalement. Il ne faut surtout pas perdre son temps avec de stupides choses... Des stupides choses... Oui...

- Tu n'aurais pas pu t'asseoir à la chaise du fond? Cracha-t-elle.

- Écoute, ma "belle"... Dis-je en déposant mon regard sur elle tout en la détaillant.

Je ne pu pas empêcher une grimace de se tracer sur mon visage à la vue de son apparence.

- Je m'assoie où je veux quand je le,veux "_comprende_"? Crachai-je en retour à cette chipie. Toi par contre, que fais-tu dans MA cuisine?

Elle me regarda longuement avant de me répondre:

- Cette maison t'a été léguée par ton père, que tu ne connaissais pas à ce que je sache. Elle est le lieux secret de rencontre de l'Ordre et tu n'as pas de mots à dire la dessus. Tu n'es qu'une petite prétentieuse qui a profité de l'opportunité de sa mort pour venir te loger ici... Personne ne te connaissait avant. Qui es-tu au juste? Ah! Oui, un orpheline...

Ayant attirée l'attention de tous, même de Georges qui venait tout juste d'entrer à la cuisine en se frottant la tête, le silence se fit. Ne me contrôlant plus du tout, je me levai et Tonks reçut ma main en pleine figure. Cette gifle lui avait laissée une vive rougeur à la joue. Ses yeux rose se fermèrent et une fine larme coula d'en dessous de sa paupière. Sa bouche qui s'était légèrement ouvert dû au contacte se referma et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Personne ne bougeait.

- Oh, mais qu'avez-vous fait Charlotte? Frapper quelqu'un n'avance à rien du tout! Se préoccupa Mme Weasley tout en s'approchant de Tonks.

Ayant pour la première fois de ma vie honte de cette manière, je baissai ma tête et mes cheveux cachèrent mon visage. Je ne pleurais presque jamais. Je ne pleurais que dans de rares occasions. Maintenant était l'une de ces occasions, mais personne ne vit mes larmes déborder de mes yeux auburns. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils le remarquent.

Avant même que quelqu'un d'autre me dise si ce que j'avais fait avait été horrible ou bien placé, je sortie de la cuisine en courant. Je ne m'était jamais plains. Jamais je ne m'avait confiée sur mon passé, sauf bien sûr à Jade. Comment avait-elle su? Mais qu'avais-je été bête! Dumbledore en avait glissé en mot à tout le monde avant même que je vienne m'installer cette année. Une malheureuse bâtarde orpheline à Sirius Black était sur le point de débarquée au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Je montai les marcher par deux et je claquai la porte. Je m'embarrai à l'aide de la serrure que la porte possédait et par un _Collaporta_. Je ne voulais pas que personne ne vienne m'embêter. J'étais sur le point de jeter un sortilège de mutisme sur la porte quand j'entendis:

- Charlotte... Laisse-moi entrer... Ok?

Ce n'était qu'un bref murmure, mais j'aurais pu reconnaître,cette voix parmi mille autres.

*Remus...*

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0

Côté Jade:

Que faire dans un manoir aussi grand... Que faire?

Rien à faire...

Le manoir était loin de toute sorte d'activité, il était loin de mes amis et il était loin de la ville. Il était déjà 3 heure de l'après midi et je n'avais fait que me promener à l'intérieur du manoir à la découvert de mon nouveau chez moi. Pascal s'était enfermé au sous-sol et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis. Quel soulagement.

- Miss Williams...

Je me retournai vers la source de la voix et je fus surprise d'y voir ce que je vus. Bien qu'il fut la main droite de Voldemort, mon mari, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici. Jamais je ne m'étais autant attardée à son apparence et à sa personne. Ces cheveux était si gras qu'il collait son visage.

* Sincèrement, j'ai juste le goût de le pousser dans un bain plein de savon et de lui laver les cheveux... Mais qu'il est laid! J'imagine la femme qui lui passera un jour les doigts dans la cheveux... Non, vaut mieux ne pas y penser... Beurk...*

- Que puis-je pour vous professeur? Demandai-je tout en m'approchant de lui. Mon mari n'est pas la pour le moment, mais le savez sûrement... N'est-ce pas?

- Je suis là parce qu'il m'a envoyé ici... N'ayant pas été à votre mariage, je lui ai offert de vous accompagné sur le chemin de traverse...

Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le service qu'il rendait à son Seigneur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounous! Dis-je indignée.

- Qui vous dit que je le serai, dit-il sèchement, insulté. Je ne suis là qu'à fin de chaperon. Je vous accompagne, c'est tout. Soyez reconnaissante du fait qu'il vous laisse finir votre année à Poudlard et taisez-vous! Maintenant, préparez- vous, nous partons, siffla-t-il.

Il se retourna et en un mouvement sec et un bruit de froissement, sa robe noire de sorcier flotta dernière lui. Pourquoi devait-il faire toujours faire cela avec sa robe?

* Pour maintenir un mystère... Poouuhhahaha un mystère! Hahaha, ok ok du calme.*

Je mis ma cape grise et je plaçai à mon cou la clé du compte m'appartenant à Gringott's au cas où il me venait l'envie d'acheter une folie. Je descendis les deux paliers de marches que j'avais monté lors de ma promenade dans le manoir et je vis Rogue m'attendant un livre à la main, assis sur l'un des divans. Il posa son livre et se leva pour se diriger vers le contenant de poudre de cheminette. Il prit une poignée et me fit signe de faire de même. Il me dit tout en avançant vers l'âtre de la cheminée:

- Vous êtes mieux de me suivre Miss, à moins que vous aimiez être punie, dit-il un petit sourire naissant au coins de ses minces lèvres pâles. Chemin de traverse, Londres! Affirma-t-il haut et fort pour ne pas être envoyé ailleurs dans la réseau des cheminées.

* Est-ce moi ou son sourire était à la limite pervers? D'accord, ton professeur de potion à l'école s'habille qu'en noire. Ça va. Il a le teint cireux d'une personne addicte ou qui ne va jamais au soleil. Ça passe encore. Pour finir, il a les cheveux d'un gras extrême. Tout ça ce peut. Ce n'est pas troublant. Par contre, le fait qu'il te regarde tout en te souriant d'une manière perverse n'est PAS CORECTE. Ce n'est pas possible... pas vrai...?Yark...?*

Il disparu aussitôt avalé par les habituelles flammes vertes. J'étais retissante à l'idée de me promener à côté de cet homme au habitudes d'hygiènes compromettantes sur le Chemin de traverse... Bon, à quoi bon... Je pris une poignée de la poudre.

J'entrai dans l'âtre tout en penchant et je pris une grande respiration. Je dis haut et fort:

- Le chemin de traverse, Londres!

J'ouvris les doigts et je libérai la poudre qui s'y trouvait. Les flammes vertes m'entourèrent et m'éblouirent. Je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer automatiquement les yeux.

L'atterrissage fut si vite que j'en perdis pied. Je frappai un mur et tombai face contre terre. Le plancher était tiède et mou. Je maintenais les yeux fermés.

* Je ne vais pas renier le fait que je suis super confortable sur ce tapis! Il faut que je leur demande comment ils font pour le maintenir chaud comme ça. Ça doit être trop génial l'hivers pour les pieds! Et en plus il a un rythme! Bouboummm bouboumm... Attend ça ressemble étrangement à...*

- Me prenez-vous pour un matelas, miss Jedusor? Allez dégager, vous m'étouffez. Votre lourdeur est impossible!

J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour tomber face à face avec Rogue. Je voulu me relever, mais je ne savais pas ou prendre appui. Je tombai à nouveau sur lui. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai, à travers son apparence hideuse, deux yeux qui ne l'était pas...

o0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0°*°0oo0


End file.
